807
Aristede reminds Charles that Count Petofi gave him his talent; he also tells him that Petofi only has 100 years to get the hand back, and that time is drawing near. Synopsis : Soon the sun will set over the great house at Collinwood, and the night will spawn new terrors and fears for all who live on the vast estate. In the cellar of the Old House, a young boy will remain possessed by an evil spirit. And nearby, in a cottage by the sea, a young woman will witness a terrifying sight after the moon is full in the sky. As Charity gazes at the portrait of Quentin, his face grows hair, transforming into an image of the wolf, and Charity screams. When Tate enters the room the portrait is normal again. They hear a wolf howl in the distance, and Tate suggests the sound is what made her imagine that the picture had changed. He insists on escorting her back to Collinwood. In the cell, Jamison, possessed by Petofi, asks Magda to bring him matches. He attempts to play on her sympathies, calling Magda heartless to ignore a simple request from an innocent child. Insisting that he does not believe she is totally heartless, he tries to hypnotize her, but she walks away. Tate meets with Aristede and tells him he knows there is a werewolf loose. Aristede says he should be grateful for the talent he has been given, hinting that Tate has sold his soul in exchange for his artistic talent. Aristede reveals that the Count has 100 years to get the Hand back; if he does not, he will die, but if he succeeds, he will live forever. Aristede tells Tate if the Count fails they will both die. The Count psychically calls Aristede using the candles in his cell. Magda alerts Barnabas that Petofi is calling Aristede. Barnabas attempts to use the situation to trap Aristede in the cell with Petofi. Jamison, seeming to have returned to normal, is released from the cell by Magda. He kisses Magda, initiating her moment of truth, and she becomes entranced, saying that she is the cause of all the problems at Collinwood and must be punished. The Count offers to commute Magda's punishment in exchange for leading him to Barnabas's coffin in the light of this day. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Tate: Whatever Count Petofi is involved in, things go wrong. ---- : Jamison: (possessed by Count Petofi) And I'm sure an award-winning performance, wouldn't you say? ---- : Aristede: Whatever emotional suffering you've endured, Charles, is of absolutely no consequence. The only thing that matters is your soul. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Dramatis Personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Grayson Hall as Magda * Roger Davis as Charles Tate * Michael Stroka as Aristede *David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 810. * The is the first time Jonathan Frid provides the opening narration despite being a regular cast member since 211. *No cast or crew members are credited. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * It seems Aristede and Charles have seen Count Petofi possess someone before. He puts his real body in a state of suspended animation. Aristede tells Charles that if Petofi's time is up, so is Charles'. Petofi, it is implied, took Tate's soul and made him famous from poor. Big Finish elaborates on this story in "The Blind Painter." Petofi lost his hand in 1797 and was given 100 years to get it back. If he gets it back, he will live forever. If not, he will die. He has been close to retrieving it many times. * Charles says it was "last night" when the portrait of Quentin took on the appearance of a werewolf. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Charles spoke with Count Petofi (Jamison). Petofi has only a few weeks to get the hand back. Day 313 begins and will end in 815. 5am: It will be dawn within the hour. Bloopers and continuity errors * When returning from the opening title sequence, the boom microphone shadow appears as Charity Trask screams. * Whisperings can be heard from off-camera when Jamison is in the cell. * Barnabas' reflection can be seen in the mirror as he leaves the Old House. * When Magda opens the cell door, it appears to already be unlocked. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 807 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 807 - Dickens Without Poor People The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 807Category:Dark Shadows episodes